She Tries
by Demigod.in.hogwarts
Summary: HP second gen;first fic; Lysander and Lorcan both love Lily Potter but she only wants one of them; this is now deemed the suckiest summary on Earth;teen but doesn't need to be


Disclaimer:characters are not mine but the plot is the characters belong to Rowling

LYSANDER POV

I swear she's happy. Or no, maybe mad. How should I know, it's not like I've been her best friend since birth- oh wait- I have. We're as close as close can be but I still can hardly tell how she feels sometimes...like this one.

I said hi to the redheaded lion and took my spot across from her in the library. Lily looked up at me and smiled. God, her smile, my kryptonite, like in those muggle comic books. But no I couldn't like her that way, she thought of me as her brother. No matter how much I wanted her to know that I loved her (yes, I loved her) I never could because 1.) It would rip apart our friendship, swallow it, and that would be that, no more best friends since birth. 2.) James would murder me. And I'm not exaggerating, he would be lock up in Azkaban at 16. 3.) My brother. Lorcan, quidditch extraordinaire, best in all of his classes (behind Lily of course), and above all else Lily's boyfriend. That's my fault though, last year she told me she liked some bloke and I foolishly thought it was me, so I told her to just ask and that anyone would be foolish to reject her. The next day, they came into the great hall holding hands and staring into each others eyes all lovey-Dovey and what-not. Lorcan had won again.

"Sander, I'm afraid I missed what Hagrid said about Dragon scales, would you happen to remember?" She snaps me out of my thoughts. Add that to the list of things that I love about her.

"There's always a soft spot and if you find that you tame it much more efficiently." I check my notes to make sure I got it right because I don't want her to mess up her essay because of a rash mistake I made.

"Thanks a million. Oh and before I forget," She hands me a piece of parchment that looks like a make shift invite. "Lor and I are throwing a small party in the common room for New Years, I have a slight obsession with muggle celebrations, you know?" She looks so excited to be throwing this party with my brother and not me. My expression falters at the thought.

"Yep. I'll be there." I say blandly.

"And now for the big news that you are not supposed to know." She leans in like someone might hear us in an empty library. "Okay, so you know all of my cousins right?" I nod and she continues. "Well Rose, being a Ravenclaw herself, happens to know that Demonica, or Demi for short, has the biggest crush on you! So if you asked her out, she would definitely say yes! What do you think?" She's so happy for me and it hurts so much, I disappointedly sigh.

And that's when it happens: she might be sad or happy or confused, but I can't for the life of me tell which.

"What's wrong?" I ask shyly.

"What happened to old you? You would have been happy with that news. Do you know how long it took me to get Rose to spill? I just don't know what happened tho you so if you could please explain to me what happen to my best friend, that would be great?"

It was confusion.

At my failure to answer she packs up and tells me she wants to go she Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor match, and promptly leaves. Ugh.

Lily POV

Is he oblivious to the fact that I'm trying? He doesn't understand that I want him to be happy like I am right now.

Watching Lorcan race for the snitch. He's dangling from his broom now, but purposefully to grab the golden dot with wings, which he does. The Gryffindor kids rise from the stands in a burst of scarlet and gold to cheer as he takes a victory lap.

Then he reaches me, pulling me onto his broom, and off we go! Zooming to the rooftop of one of Hogwarts' many towers.

We land and he immediately turns around and kisses me, but he pulls away when he realizes that I don't kiss him back.

"Is something wrong, TigerLily?" He says a smirk playing on his lips, fully knowing that I hate my nickname that was given to me in first year when I got mad and accidentally transfigured a desk into a tiger, throwing Professor McGonagall into a state of pure confusion, not know wether to be happy or mad at me.

"Your idiot brother, my best friend, has not been himself in a while."

"Well I'll just have to fix that won't I?"

"You can try, but be nice." I remind him as I lean into his chest wondering how I got so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend.

"I will, he is my own twin after all."

And we just stayed there watching the sun set over the snowy horizon. On that roof it was just Lily and Lorcan, Lorcan and Lily.

Lysander POV

"What's wrong brother of mine?" I ask as Lorcan stomps over to me.

"Why is Lily upset? She said it had to do with you and so help me if you make her feel like that again, you're going to be laying in the hospital wing for a month!" His voice began to rise at an incredible rate and I began to fear that he would actually live up to the threat.

"She invited me to that party of yours and then told me she had found me a date!" I sounded furious.

"Ly, I'm failing to see the problem." It was a statement but it felt like a question.

"I'm sick of you two having each other and acting super close when I've been her friend for years!" Jealousy raged in my head and he looked shocked.

"I've had a crush on her since the day mum brought us to meet the Potters so don't give me that best friend crap!"

Woah, I now feel like a huge, jealous jerk.

"I've had a crush on her too but not for that long... Sorry." I say feeling horrendous.

"Merlin, that girl is something isn't she? I'm sorry but I'm not going to break up with her, she asked me out and I love her so I'm not letting her go." The last part stung, but I guess he's right and I can't hurt her. Lorcan turned around to leave, but stopped short.

"She tries to please you. Don't let it go to waste." And with that, he left.

First fic please review,I'm still trying to figure out how to publish see us later, love ya, toodles lol bye


End file.
